


Teach You A Lesson

by Preach



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coercion, Complete, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Omega Rey, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preach/pseuds/Preach
Summary: “And so if we differentiate the function here, we'll get…”Kylo only paid half a mind to Rey’s words, content to let the sound of the omega’s sweet voice wash over him. His attention was more focused on the curve of his teacher’s ass.





	Teach You A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of my other fic [Teach Me A Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516888), for yall in the darkfic discord! :D

“And so if we differentiate the function here, we'll get…”

Kylo only paid half a mind to Rey’s words, content to let the sound of the omega’s sweet voice wash over him. His attention was more focused on the curve of his teacher’s ass. Whenever Rey’s neat, precise handwriting had filled up the top half of the whiteboard, she would bend over at the waist so that she could scribble on the bottom half.

The way the seat of her grey A-line skirt tightened over her ass as she bent over… _mmmm._ Kylo licked his lips.

Kylo’s best friend Finn, who was seated at the desk beside him, rolled his eyes. “You’re ogling the teacher again?” Finn whispered to Kylo. “Pay attention.”

Kylo smirked. “I am paying attention.”

“To her _ass._ Not the _class.”_

“I already know all of it,” Kylo scoffed. “This is just a waste of time.”

Kylo had developed a habit of reading through his entire syllabus at the start of the year, so that he could spend the rest of the school year doing whatever the fuck he wanted in class. This had the added perk of annoying most of his teachers, who hated it when he didn’t pay any attention in their classes.

Not Rey, though. She was pleasantly surprised that Kylo already knew all of the material at the beginning of the year, and had jumped to the conclusion that it was because Kylo had a deep and abiding passion for mathematics. Miss Kenobi had been so enthusiastic about Kylo's “studiousness” and “passion for learning” that Kylo couldn't bring himself to correct her.

Unlike the other teachers, who insisted that he at least _act_ like he was listening during their classes, Rey was happy to let Kylo daydream or read when she was teaching, as long as he didn't distract the other students. But Rey was so _pretty_ that Kylo usually paid attention to her classes. Pale skin, delicate features, plush lips and big brown eyes framed with long curling lashes. Even her name was pretty - _Rey Kenobi._ Unusual. Almost foreign.

Kylo had barely taken notice of other omegas in the past. Sure, most of them were attractive in a delicately pretty way, but he had never fixated on them like he had with Rey. Now, though - was it the sudden onset of teenage alpha hormones? - he spent most of his nights jerking off to the image of his teacher on her knees, her lips wrapped obscenely around Kylo's cock. Or spread out on the big wooden table in their classroom, whimpering as her wet cunt stretched around Kylo's knot.

The bell rang, jerking Kylo out of his dirty fantasies.

 _Damn._ Time seemed to pass by way too quickly when it came to a class that Kylo was actually interested in.

“All right, class, remember to study for the mock exam on Friday,” Rey reminded everyone as she started cleaning the whiteboard. “It's good practice for your year-end exam, and it's very important to try to do well for this one, even though it won't count towards your final grade.”

A wicked idea suddenly struck Kylo. A slow, gleeful smile spread across his face.

“Why the fuck are you grinning like that?” Finn said in disgust. “You like exams that much? You're weird, man.”

Kylo clapped Finn on the back. “Watch.”

 

* * *

 

Rey walked around the classroom, handing back their mock exam papers.

“Congratulations to Finn, Poe and Rose for being the top scorers in this exam,” Rey said, as the rest of the class clapped politely.

Finn leaned over to Kylo. “How do you think you did?”

“I failed,” Kylo replied promptly, just as Rey dropped his paper on his desk with a small, uncharacteristic frown. The number zero was circled in red on the first page of his exam paper.

Finn blinked. “What the fuck happened?”

Kylo shrugged.

“Kylo, could you see me after school, please?” Rey asked quietly, sounding concerned.

Kylo nodded, hiding his smile. “Yes, Miss Kenobi.”

 

* * *

 

After the other students had left the classroom, Rey closed the door behind them, leaving them alone in the classroom.

“Kylo, is something wrong?” Rey asked, with a concerned expression on her face. “This wasn't up to your usual standard at all. Are you having difficulties with the class material?”

“Nah, I know it.” Kylo shrugged.

“Are you having any difficulties at home?” Rey continued. She sounded so concerned that Kylo actually felt a little bad about fucking up the exam on purpose.

“No, it's nothing like that,” Kylo assured her. “Look, I can take the test again - I know everything.”

Kylo grabbed the exam paper and glanced at the first question. He thought for a bit, then scribbled the answer on the whiteboard. After going through five questions, there was the sound of a throat being cleared from behind him. “Okay, that's enough.”

Kylo put down the marker and turned around. Rey was staring at him, arms folded across her chest and a look of bemused puzzlement on her sweet face.

“Well, you've proven that you know the test material,” Rey said. “So why did you score so badly? I didn't think you were the type of student to mess up an exam on purpose, Kylo.”

Kylo locked eyes with Rey and licked his lips.

“Maybe I just wanted to spend some time alone with you,” he said quietly. He subtly shifted his body so that he was leaning in closer to his teacher.

There was a pause as Rey processed his words. The air between them seemed charged, electric with tension.

Rey inhaled sharply, biting at her bottom lip. Realization flickered in her eyes, along with a flare of - was that _arousal?_

Yes. Definitely arousal. Her omega scent, usually so mild as to be barely noticeable, had intensified, filling the air between them with a pleasant spicy sweetness. Kylo leaned in close, inhaling deeply.

Rey pulled away, a look of guilt and horror crossing her face. “Kylo, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean -” she began.

Kylo didn’t let her escape. His hand shot out to grab Rey’s forearm, preventing her from pulling away. The feeling of Rey’s soft, warm skin under his hand sent a pleasant tingle up his spine. Omegas usually had body temperatures higher than that of alphas, which increased when they were aroused or in heat. A deep, primal thrill of satisfaction rushed through Kylo, his alpha hindbrain purring with satisfaction at being in the presence of a pretty, receptive omega.

Kylo leaned in close, sliding his hand up Rey’s arm, pulling her close by the shoulders. She gasped as he reached out to cup his teacher’s face in his hands.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he murmured, stroking Rey’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Wanted you for the longest time…”

Rey’s eyes fluttered shut, almost helplessly. Mesmerized, Kylo watched the long sweep of her eyelashes, before Rey came to her senses and somehow managed to wriggle free of Kylo’s hold.

“Kylo!” Rey gasped, sounding shocked. She looked so scandalized that it was almost funny. “I - stop. We need to stop. This isn’t appropriate.”

Kylo smirked. “Oh, come on. You know you want me too, Miss Kenobi.”

The scent of omega pheromones was still lingering in the air. Rey was breathing hard and her eyes were wide and dark, filled with arousal. Arousal and shame.

“This is a bad idea,” Rey said, shaking her head. Hastily, she stepped back from Kylo. “I could get fired for this - ”

“Hey, I'm not gonna tell anyone,” Kylo said, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re my student! You’re too young.”

“We’re only three years apart,” Kylo pointed out.

 _“Five!”_ Rey corrected, but it was a feeble excuse and Kylo knew it.

“I'd be taking advantage of you,” Rey continued worriedly.

Kylo laughed. “I think _I’m_ the one taking advantage here.”

He advanced on Rey, who kept backing up until her back was flat against the wall.

Rey put her hands out, placing them on Kylo’s chest and trying to push him back, a little, kitten-weak shove.

Kylo ignored it. Resistance was normal. Most omegas usually put up a fight at first before giving in, even if they were ultimately receptive - a test to see how serious their alphas were about them. Some omegas would make their alphas chase them for weeks or even months, but Kylo wasn’t going to stand for that. He would be having Rey Kenobi today and that was that.

Rey’s head was turned to the side, but Kylo placed a hand on the side of her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“Kylo, no. Stop. I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room.”

They were so close that Kylo could feel the stiffness throughout Rey’s entire body. The omega was so tense. Anxious. Her distress was so palpable that it was actually beginning to turn Kylo off. He bent his head and nuzzled into Rey’s cheek in an attempt to comfort her, trying to calm her down.

“Hey, it’s all right,” Kylo murmured. He pressed a warm kiss to Rey’s cheek, then licked a warm stripe up along the base of her jaw, where the omega’s scent gland was located. The smell was most pleasantly intense there. Soft and spicy. So enticing.

Rey shivered, then went pliant beneath Kylo, leaning into his caress.

_Victory._

Kylo tilted Rey’s head up so that their lips met in a kiss.

It wasn’t the first time that Kylo had kissed someone. There had been a couple of clumsy attempts with childhood sweethearts when he was younger, but nothing like _this._ Rey’s lips were warm and soft, and the way her resistance melted away as she was kissed breathless…it was _intoxicating._

A wave of possessiveness swept over Kylo - the urge to claim, knot and mark the omega surged over him, surprising him with its intensity. Kylo spun Rey around, steering her back so that they were now next to the teacher’s desk, his breathing going more ragged.

“I - Kylo, please, stop.” Guilt tinged Rey’s voice as Kylo began undoing the buttons on her blouse. She placed her hand over Kylo's, stilling his fingers, and her palm was so, so warm against the cool back of Kylo's hand. “We really shouldn't.”

“How long are you gonna keep pretending, Miss Kenobi?” Kylo shot back. “I know you want me, _Rey.”_ he added, enjoying the way his teacher's name rolled off his tongue. “You don't mind if I call you Rey, right? Unless you prefer to still be called _Miss Kenobi.”_ Kylo smirked.

“I - Rey is fine,” Rey mumbled, looking extremely flustered. “It's just - I don't want to - really, this isn't right. And I could lose my job for this.”

“Don't worry,” Kylo assured her. “I want you, you want me too. I don't see what's wrong. If you'd just _let_ me -”

He batted Rey’s hand away and began unbuttoning her blouse again, with more force this time. Rey trembled and tried to struggle away, but Kylo countered her movements this time. The tricks that he had learnt in judo practice was paying off, and he had the advantage of being naturally stronger than the smaller, slighter omega.

“Just tell them I overpowered you and you couldn't fight me off,” Kylo said, a dark, possessive tone entering his voice. He slid Rey’s blouse down, baring her shoulders and exposing the pale pink straps of her bra. Kylo gave Rey a light warning nip on her shoulder as her struggles intensified, drawing a small whine from the omega before he licked over the bite mark to soothe the sore spot. “You're the omega. People will believe you.”

Tears of shame were welling up in Rey’s eyes now, clinging to her long eyelashes. Kylo kissed them away, stroking her cheek to soothe her. The omega was still warm under his touch, and still giving off attraction pheromones - an observation which made Kylo absurdly pleased. He would have stopped if Rey really didn’t want this, but she _did._ She was just refusing to admit it to herself. Being stubborn.

Well, Kylo was stubborn too. And he was going to give them what they both wanted.

He yanked Rey’s skirt and panties down in one swift motion, drawing out a gasp from her. Her panties were already wet with slick. Rey looked down, blinking rapidly in shame, avoiding Kylo’s eyes.

“See, Miss Kenobi, I knew you wanted this.” Kylo grinned, reaching down between them to part her folds. He stroked her clit with the pad of his fingers, enjoying her needy whimpers, before turning Rey around so that she was bending over her desk.

Kylo was still fully clothed. He paused for a moment to admire the sight of Rey ass-up over her own desk - that sight was going to provide him with at least a week’s worth of wank material - before unfastening his own pants, only bothering to shove them down around his knees.

He took hold of Rey’s thighs in each hand, spreading them apart to expose her slick cunt. Rey wasn’t resisting him now. She even shifted a little, moving with him so that her thighs were spread wider apart.

“Kylo,” Rey’s voice was strained with tension, and her head was buried in her forearms. Her voice was soft, shaky, filled with shame. “Please… not too rough.”

Kylo leaned over to kiss the back of Rey’s neck, nuzzling into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He shouldn’t find the tremble in Rey’s voice so arousing, knowing how distressed she was probably feeling right now, but that slight twinge in Kylo’s conscience was quickly brushed aside in favour of appreciating just how fucking _hot_ Rey was, now that she was properly submissive and pliant.

“Don’t worry, baby. I'll be nice,” Kylo purred.

He gave Rey’s ass cheeks a squeeze - her ass was just as juicy as Kylo had always imagined - and then stroked the pad of his finger over Rey's slit again before sinking it all the way in to the knuckle, delighting in the way that Rey clenched down on him with a shuddering little gasp. Kylo began thrusting his finger in and out, adding a second finger soon after to stretch her looser.

But he was too impatient to keep this up for very long. Kylo was eager to get to the good part, and by the looks of it, so was Rey, given the way she was actively pushing back onto Kylo's fingers now and grinding down against the desk.

Kylo withdrew his fingers swiftly, then lined up his cock with Rey's cunt. Desire burned hot in the base of his belly, a pleasant heavy throb in his cock as he nudged Rey's thighs further apart before sliding in.

 _Fuck._ It was better than anything Kylo had ever experienced before - the slick wet heat of Rey’s cunt gripping at his cock, the way Rey squirmed, breath hitching in her throat, the little choked-off gasp from Rey as Kylo sank all the way in until his balls were flush against her soft warm skin. Rey’s cunt stretched to accommodate Kylo’s length easily, as if she had been made just for this.

Kylo paused to let Rey adjust, but Rey clenched down, walls rippling around Kylo’s cock, before humping back against him in clear invitation. The practiced way that Rey threw her ass back, working herself on Kylo’s dick - well. He probably wasn’t the first alpha that Rey had fucked.

The thought made a low, possessive growl rise in Kylo’s chest. He was determined to fuck all memory of other alphas out of Rey, to ruin her for any other alpha who dared to come after _his_ omega. His fingers tightened around Rey’s hips and he began to fuck into her hard, plunging in all the way to the hilt with each thrust.

The rhythm was brisk and unforgiving. Rey’s hands scrabbled against the dark wood grain of the desk, fingers tightening around the far edge as she gasped with each hard thrust. Suddenly, she froze, then clenched around Kylo jerkily, whimpering. Slick gushed from where they were joined.

Kylo hid a grin and leaned over Rey’s back to whisper in her ear, “So fast? This dick good, huh?”

“...It’s been a while,” Rey admitted, her voice strained. She was panting lightly, sweat beginning to bead on her back, slicking up her smooth skin. “My heat is coming up, I - _ah -”_

She groaned as Kylo began to pound into her again. Wet slapping sounds filled empty the classroom, louder now than before, amplified by the copious amount of Rey’s slick. Rey shifted - Kylo admired the ripple of muscle up her ass, her back - and buried her face in her forearms again, obviously trying to keep quiet to avoid attracting attention to them. But she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. Each one of her hissed exhales and choked-off moans called straight to Kylo’s primal instincts.

_Claim… knot… mate…_

The swelling was starting to form at the base of Kylo’s cock now, making each thrust more jerky, less smooth. Kylo began to pull out, knowing that it was uncomfortable for an omega to be knotted outside of heat, but -

“No,” Rey gritted out, pushing herself back on Kylo. “Knot in me.”

The words sent a thrill of satisfaction up Kylo’s spine. Throwing his concerns aside, he shoved himself in forcefully, gripping Rey by the hips to drag her ack on his cock. Rey squirmed and yelped as the base of the knot popped in her, then began to swell, stretching and filling up her hot, slick hole.

Kylo let out a long, low grunt of satisfaction, bucking his hips as Rey climaxed again with a cry.

 _Fuck._ Jerking off by himself was really night and day apart from knotting in a slick omega hole. Rey’s contractions rippled around his cock, wringing pulses of come from him as Kylo gritted his teeth, letting out a long, satisfied exhale. They would be locked together for several minutes now.

Rey whimpered at the sensation and turned her head, cheek pressed flush against the surface of the desk. Their eyes met. Rey’s eyes were shiny with tears, lips swollen and bitten, face flushed pink with mingled shame and pleasure.

The sight of Rey looking totally debauched was the hottest thing that Kylo had ever seen. Kylo couldn’t resist leaning over to give her a hard, sloppy kiss.

“Wasn’t that fun, Miss Kenobi?” he said teasingly. “I don’t see why you were so worked up about this at the start.”

“Oh my God, don’t remind me. I shouldn’t have done this.” Rey closed her eyes, her lips twisting downwards guiltily. “I’ll - I’ll understand if you want to report me -”

“And ruin all this? No fucking way. Though if you don’t let me fuck you again, I’d be really upset. _Hurt._ I’d think that you just wanted to use me for a quick one-time fuck. I might even feel bad enough to go to Principal Skywalker.”

“This is blackmail,” Rey protested, wriggling under Kylo.

Kylo grinned and slapped Rey lightly across the ass, making her yelp and squirm. “I guess you’ll just have to be my little sex slave from now on, Miss Kenobi.”

The small noise that Rey let out in response didn’t sound particularly upset.


End file.
